Arizon Fer Aryak
Arizon Fer Aryak (AFA) (Tideligere Kerol ov Asak''' '''(KA)) er et verdikonservativt høyre parti i Aryak. Partiet ble stiftet etter at moderpartiet Aryak! brøt sammen og det ble stor demonstrasjoner mot de nye lovendringene som tillatte at Phillipister fikk (det de mener) bedre rettigheter enn en Aryaker. Idag (1420) ledes partiet av Alice Selioxer og generalsekretæren er Matteo Ankero. Partilederhistorie * Mia Temolun (1392 - 1395) * Freryk Kamaraz (1395 - 1397) * Tomas Arati (1397 - 1400) * Aik Keavj (1400 - 1401) * Reo Terrenz (1401 - 1404) * Alice Selioxer (1404 - ) Mia Temolun Mia Temolun (1351 - 1401). Hun var kvinnen som tok til ordet om å få samlet innvandrings kritiske partier igjen. Hun hadde vært medlem av Aryak!, men brøt ut av partiet for å redde seg selv da krisen oppstod. Hun omorganiserte medlemmene og danne et nytt parti og ble jo mer tiden gikk, mer kritisk. Partiet hun hadde stiftet ble godkjent i tide til å stille til valg i 1392 og hun lanserte et partiprogram som sjokkerte de andre politikerne. Freryk Taso vant dette året og det nye partiet til Mia fikk ingen seter i Det Aryanske Råd og hun måtte dermed nøye seg med å vente. I 1396 ble hun arrestert av aryansk politi for å ha røyket hasj og marihuana ved en klubb i Ankorr. Under rettsaken mot henne skal det også ha kommet frem til at hun hadde iløpet av sin politiker karrière truet Commenere og Phillipister på livet, noe hun benektet for men kalte dem vantroende. Mia fikk 3 år fengsel for sin oppførsel og hat kriminelle uttrykk samt at hun mistet alle sinne politiske verv. I 1401 hadde hun tatt sitt eget liv med gift piller hun hadde smuglet inn i landet. Partiet i sin helhet tok sterkt avstand til alle lovbrudd hun hadde gjort, noe som skadet partiet. Freryk Kamaraz Et enstemmig landsstyre vedtok i 1395 å avsette Mia som partileder og samtlige fra det tidligere styret. Den 38 år gamle Freryk Kamaraz ble valgt til ny leder av partiet. Han hadde en stemme som de fleste lyttet til. Han talte Freryk Taso midt imot og hjalp gledelig Esonix til makten under valgkampen i 1396 mot at de fikk noen verv i regjeringen. Freyk ble da ført bak lyset. velgerne sviktet han og Joakim Venek ble kalt illojal av sinne egne kort tid etter at han hadde fått utpekt ny regjering. Landsstyre vedtok med et stort flertall å frata Freryk stillingen som partileder i 1397 og Freryk ble fra nå av PR sjef for partiet. Tomas Arati Tomas Arati (1360 - 1400) Var mannen som skulle lede partiet til suksess. Tomas ble godt lagt merke til da han utover 1395 dukket opp i mange innvandrings kritiske debatter og han var en stor motstander av Phillipist rettighetene som Freryk Taso hadde gitt Phillipistene i Notar Marek. Tomas mente også: "Commenere er den innvandrings gruppen som kommer til å vokse sterkest her i landet etter at Freryk tilrettelagte for de. Det er også den gruppen som integrerer seg dårligst her i landet og det kan man jo bare se til hvordan de vil ødelegge Caster". Tomas meldte seg inn i partiet i 1395 og merket kjapt at karrièren til Freryk var over og jobbet målbevisst om å nå toppen. Tomas hadde et mål om å nå til toppen og samtidig komme inn i Det Aryanske Råd. I 1397 ble Tomas valgt av landsstyre med knappest mulig flertall til å bli ny partileder. Tomas gjorde en rekke endringer som partileder og han ville kutte alle bånd til Mia som han mente satte dem i et dårlig lys. Tomas lyktes med "oppvasken" av partiet og i 1400 kunne han stolt være vitne til at partiet fikk inn 1 mandat inn i Det Aryanske Råd. Senere dette året ble han skutt av en Commener som hadde blitt fornærmet av han. Aik Keavj Nestlederen som ikke var der han ønsket, er det kolleger kan si om han. Da nyheten om Tomas sitt dødsfall nådde han skal Aik ha fått angst. Senere den uken ble han valgt til midlertidig partileder frem til landsstyre våren etter. Aik måtte møte opp i Det Aryanske Råd ettersom Tomas var blitt drept og Aik skal ha vært dårlig forberedt. Under Landsstyre i 1401 søkte Aik avskjed fra alle verv som ville bli overtatt av de nye valgte. Aik er den dag idag (1420) forsatt medlem av partiet og går nå på medisiner mot angst. Reo Terrenz 48 år gamle Reo fra byen Nova som hadde vært sikkerhetsvakt i Nova Commenia i flere år var mannen som skulle overta etter dødsfallet og angsten som de to forrige ofte ble omtalt som. Reo var mannen som unne overta. Han hadde sett det de snakket om på nær tolv og hadde ved flere anledninger vært i utlandet. Han var frivillig hos de fattige Aryakere rundt om i landet. Reo Hadde også vært på spesial invitert middag hos Keiser Marius Avixlo II. Så det var ikke en tvil om at Reo skulle redde partiet. Reo lovet partiet at han skulle redde det frem til neste valg og få inn minst 5 mandater i Det Aryanske Råd også skulle han overlate partileder jobben til en annen en. Reo skulle også være medlem av partiet og sitte inn i Rådet. Kravene forbløffet resten av ledelsen, men han holdt hva han lovet. Gjennom partiet støttet han på Alice Selioxer som han skal ha forelsket seg i og de giftet seg i 1403, begge to sto hardt på med valgkampanjen i 1404 og det skal ha lønnet seg. De hadde trokket partiet mer opp på overflaten blant folk og funnet de virkelige problemene. Nå handlet ikke alt om bare innvandrere men også Aryakere. Fra nå ov skulle Partiet fokusere mest på å bidra i hverdagen til den gjennomsnittelige etniske Aryaker. Alice Selioxer Kona til Reo, men hun valgte sitt pikenavn selv om de ble gift. Hun tok over etter suksess valget i 1404 og har sittet som partileder siden da. Det ryktes om at hun vil gi partileder jobben til en ny, men valget i 1420 står på spill først. I 1421 byttet partiet navnt til Arizon Fer Aryak (Nasjonal for Aryak)Category:Aryak Category:Kerol ov Asak Category:Parti Category:Arizon Fer Aryak